Hot For Teacher
by Craft Rose
Summary: (Alternate Reality) Hermione grows more and more infatuated with her Curse Breaking professor, Severus Snape, only to learn the feelings of intense lust and intellectual attraction are mutual.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an alternate reality. Hermione still attended Hogwarts and the things that happened in the books happen in this reality, except for the things involving Snape. He was never her Potions Master. The first time she meets him is at the Academy. He is her professor. The Academy is like the Harry Potter equivalent of University. Enjoy! **

* * *

In essence, she was the greatest asset the Academy had ever obtained. She was intelligent, skillful and determined. She encompassed the quick reflexes and aptitude that were required for exploration. It was his pleasure to promote such a strong individual into an official status, and guide her through the very labyrinth he had traversed so many years ago.

Severus Snape dipped his specially made Quill into a pot of ink and signed the bottom of the letter, denoting her a permanent member of his team. He stood by the window of his office, watching as the memo raced into the night and towards the East Tower. She would undoubtedly be slaving over the mound of paperwork he had assigned her and the rest of the class earlier in the day, waiting until the very last page until the mere thought of sleep would even cross her mind. It was admirable.

He was sure the other students were either fast asleep or enjoying refreshments and banter at the Underground. In his days, he had never once visited the on-campus lounge, believing alcohol and socializing to be a distraction in his work, but his outlook had since changed. Even Severus felt the need to indulge every once in awhile, keeping at least one bottle of fine wine in his office at all times, and an entire inventory in his living quarters.

A touch of fulfillment tugged at his lips. He turned away from the window and poured himself a glass of wine, savouring the various hints of flavour in his beverage. It had been blended by the High Elves of the Swiss Alps and tasted as rich and regal as their history. Elves were a sentient species that had existed long before humans had even begun their evolutionary chain. He had met with several of the Himalayan Elves following his first conquest into unknown, unstable territory. His experience had been dangerous and his team, including his superior, had nearly died during the final moments of the exchange, but the leader of enemy forces had allowed them amnesty under one condition.

Never return.

It was an absolute, inflexible condition.

Severus ingested the final drops of his wine and felt the glass slip from his fingertips and collide with the cold, hardwood floor. It shattered into tiny fragments.

"Professor?"

He blinked once and turned to the door. It stood ajar, and within the boundaries of its frame stood a young, bright-eyed eyed witch with his memo clutched in the palm of her petite hand. She was in Academy uniform, but her hair wasn't in its usual ponytail. It fell down to her elbows in long, chocolate brown spirals. His eyes zeroed in on each minute detail of her appearance, before propriety found him.

Severus stepped away from his desk, feeling bits of glass crumble under his weight. He instinctually reached into his cloak and withdrew his wand, startled as another surge of energy collected the shattered pieces and reformed them into the shape of his wine glass. His eyes found their way to the door, where Hermione Granger pocketed her wand of 10 ¾ inches made from vine with the core of dragon heartstring.

"Thank you, Miss Granger."

She offered him a timid smile, stepping forth. "I received your memo, sir." She had indeed. He had noticed within milliseconds of her arrival. "I apologize for the hour of my visit, but I just had to – I just had to thank you. I've wanted this all my life."

"It is my pleasure to have you as a member of my team. Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir. Thank you so much." Her eyes beamed with the utmost gratitude. "You will not regret this."

"I would not have granted you the promotion, had I foreseen anything along the lines of regret."

She bowed her head. "Of course, sir."

"Is that all, Miss Granger?"

"I – I suppose so." Hermione stepped away from the door. "Good night, sir."

He watched as she turned on her heel and walked along the corridor, returning to the dormitories in the East Tower. Her slot in his team would be effective after her graduation the following week. They, along with four others, would travel to the deepest depths of the planet and unlock the treasures of the universe. It was a thrill he was eager to share with the likes of Miss Hermione Granger. He could already visualize the enthusiasm that would strike her features once they embarked on their first mission.

"Miss Granger," he called out, just as she turned the corner about twenty feet from his office door. The young woman reversed her movements and waited as Severus met with her. "It is late. I shall see you to the East Tower."

Her eyes widened, filled with surprise. "Oh – erm – thank you, sir, but I should be fine on my own."

"Please," he started. "I insist."

She smiled. "In that case, would you mind if I ask you a few questions pertaining to the assignment you delegated this morning?"

"It would be unfair to the other classmates," Severus decided.

Her face fell. "Oh, of course. My apologies."

He noticed something about the way she frowned. She still looked somewhat hopeful. She radiated an unalterable optimism despite her sadness. "Perhaps I can make an exception. These questions will go off the record."

"Oh, sir. That would mean so much." She clapped her hands together. "I was overlooking section three-point-four of chapter three hundred and ninety-two, and I noticed there was no information concerning the biotransmorphic progression of half-human hybrids."

Severus narrowed his eyes in thought. "I do not recall designating such information as part of the assignment.

"It isn't part of the assignment," Hermione admitted. "I was just curious about the subject after reading your paper on merpeople."

"I wrote that paper over five years prior to your acceptance into the Academy," he thought aloud, turning to her as they continued along the outside of the building. "You are familiar with my research?"

Hermione smiled, as though thinking fondly of some distant memory. "I am familiar with everything obtainable through public archive."

"A minuscule percentage," Severus concluded. "Most of my findings are reserved for the Heads."

"That is a shame."

A calm, yet wintry wind swept in, engulfing them as they cut through the Main Atrium and towards the East Tower. Severus felt oddly anxious knowing his top student had taken the liberty to familiarize herself with his work. He had submitted top-notch research on almost everything he had discovered during his explorative years, but the apprehension that yanked at his chest muscles was hard to shake.

"You will discover the universe on your own terms soon enough," he added.

"I – I hope so." A collection of shivers traveled up and down Hermione's petite frame. She hugged her torso as the wind picked up.

Severus took note. "You are cold," he recognized. "Perhaps you should Floo to the East Tower."

"The Floo Network is under maintenance," she frowned. "Some boy in the Auror division decided it would be funny to mess with the inner workings."

The man narrowed his eyes in thought. They were still twenty or so minutes from the East Tower, and it looked as though his student would freeze to death by the time they arrived. There was no other option. "Here you are, Miss Granger." He unhooked the clasp on his cloak and draped it over her shoulders.

She opened her mouth in protest, but the instant warmth of his thick, wool cloak thwarted her incessant shivers. Hermione gave him a look of gratitude. "You are too kind, Professor."

"Please," he interjected. "As of next week, I am no longer your Professor. Call me Severus."

A hint of rose coloured both her cheeks. Severus Snape had been known to abide by old-fashioned formalities. It was most unusual for him to make such an informal request. Hermione didn't know what to say. "You will always be my Professor," she established. "I will always learn from you, even as colleagues."

"And I will learn from you," he returned.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "What could you possibly learn from me? You've traveled every inch of the planet and encountered every civilization. There is nothing I have to offer that you don't already know."

"You have tenacity, bravery, and an open mind. That is more than I had in my formative years as a newly appointed Curse Breaker."

The blush on her cheeks deepened. "Perhaps we will learn from each other."

"Perhaps," he repeated, sharing her sentiment.

They reached the East Tower faster than either had anticipated. Hermione unfastened his cloak and handed it back. "Thank you for your kindness," she acknowledged, pushing the glass door of the Front Entrance. "I look forward to seeing you in the –" The young woman pushed harder, a touch of embarrassment in her eyes. "The – The door won't budge."

Severus kindly stepped in front, offering his own attempt. "It appears to be locked from the inside."

"That's odd. It should be open."

He glanced around. "Might I suggest the passage through the Main Building?"

"I suppose that's our only option," she decided. "It would be so much easier if we could Apparate."

"I agree," he said, leading the way. There were several anti-Apparition jinxes all over the Academy and surrounding territory. The only way to Apparate safely would be through the designated wands of Academy Heads. Severus happened to fall in that category. It was illegal for him to perform side-along Apparition, or that would have been the first thing he suggested. "I was just thinking, Miss Granger. The answer to your previous inquiry involving biotransmorphic –"

The man froze in his step, watching his student fall to the ground in a dazed, half-conscious state. He immediately rushed to her side, lifting her from the concrete. "Miss Granger?" Severus asked, pushing the hair from her face and holding her upright. "Miss Granger? Can you hear me?"

She moaned in some sort of comatose blabber. Her body was cold to the touch.

Severus had no choice. He withdrew his wand and closed his eyes, feeling a familiar jerk along his navel as the world swallowed them whole and spit them out, in the middle of his living quarters. It was a flat located just off campus and acted as host to countless artifacts from around the world. He had no photographs, just figurines, devices and ancient texts. Those were his memories.

He laid Hermione down on the clean, white sofa. She was now fully unconscious. Severus rummaged through his cabinets and performed the magical equivalent of a diagnostics test. She didn't appear to have any sort of illness or disease. Her current state must have been the product of fatigue, stress, drops in temperature and perhaps malnourishment.

She had worked herself into exhaustion.

There was no conceivable way to take her to the Infirmary without causing suspicion. Severus sat on a nearby armchair, questioning the motive behind his decision to Apparate them straight into his private flat. It offered no logical train of thought. He would surely be penalized for putting a student into such a compromising situation.

But, as it stood, her recovery was his top priority. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to the guest bedroom. They were in quite close proximity. He looked down, able to connect the dots between each freckle across her cheeks and nose. Her aesthetics resembled that of a mermaid he had studied in his second year of exploration – only younger and less vicious.

A hint of a smile found its way on his lips as he recalled the one memory he had of Hermione Granger losing her temper in his class. A boy had made several derogatory remarks about her blood status and gender. Needless to say, that boy had never spoken ill of her or anyone else in the Academy ever again. She definitely had fire.

And it was that same fire that had earned her a spot in his team. He appreciated her ambition and refusal to quit.

She was an interesting subject.

They reached the guest bedroom. It contained hardwood floors, white furniture and a view overlooking the Academy. Severus set her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket. She was fast asleep. He thought to write a note or leave some sort of message explaining her location, but the risk of waking her proved too great. Resigned to their predicament, he proceeded to the corridor and dimmed the lights behind him, taking one last look before closing the door.

He made way for his own bedroom and slipped out of his clothes. The thought had just occurred to him that Hermione Granger was the first female to step foot into his flat – and she didn't even know it. Severus ignored the obvious sexual implication behind such a revelation, and climbed into bed, feeling the day's exhaustion find him as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you like/dislike. Cheers xo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just to explain a few things... In this reality, Draco Malfoy was the one who killed Dumbledore, Slughorn had always been Potions Master, and Lily Evans had obviously never known Severus given that they aren't the same age, or even close to it. He did, however, attend Hogwarts from the ages of 11 through 17. Everything else should be explained later on in the story. Enjoy! **

* * *

Over three days had passed since Hermione found herself in the minimalist comforts of Severus Snape's private flat. Needless to say, she had been blown away by the idea of spending the night at his place. He explained to her the situation, which did seem plausible considering the lack of sleep in her daily schedule, but knowing she had been a thin wall away from his bedroom was oddly…stimulating.

She had never really given him a proper look because his lectures were so intensive and required the utmost concentration. It was obvious to her that she had developed an intellectual crush on him within their first week of knowing one another, but to think it had grown from that was completely unlike Hermione. She wasn't the type to sit and ogle at her Professor. She was a punctual, ethically correct student of proper upbringing.

But the way his deep blue eyes fell upon her after his last lecture of the term definitely did a number on her.

The young woman shook her head, trying to relieve herself of the inappropriate thoughts circulating her mind, whilst waiting for her roommate at the Underground. It was a lounge-type-pub located on campus and she had only ever been there a few times in the past. Her workload was too heavy to visit as often as the other students. Things were expected of her. She had a reputation to uphold.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione shifted her attention from her extra dirty martini to the source of the voice, feeling a tingling sensation along her cheeks. It was the man of the hour, but something was different. He wasn't wearing his usual set of black robes. He was wearing a pair of dark trousers with a navy blue v-neck jumper and a black trench coat over top. Until then she had never seen him in Muggle clothes.

The brunette cleared her throat, trying to find her ability to speak. "P – Professor. What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing through the Main Atrium, on my way to see you, when I ran into Jenna Richards," he explained frankly. "She told me you would be here and to pass the message that a family emergency has prevented her from meeting you in this establishment."

"Oh," Hermione felt a tinge of worry. "She's my roommate. I hope everything is okay."

"Miss Richards should return to the Academy in two to three hours time. I'm sure you can communicate your sympathies then," he offered, sounding comforting rather than cold.

Hermione nodded. "Well, I suppose I should return to my dormitory." She slid out of the booth, freezing mid-step. "Oh – I just realized. You were looking for me?"

"Yes," he acknowledged, handing her a neatly wrapped parcel. "For you."

The young woman eyed it curiously, taking hold of the parcel. "What is this?" she asked, giving it a slight shake.

"Open it."

She tried to read his illegible expression and carefully tore at the wrapping once it became clear that Severus Snape was an impenetrable force. Hermione felt her eyes grow the size of Galleons. It was a book, but not just any book. "Professor Snape," she gasped. "I – I can't accept this. It must have cost you a fortune."

"It did," he admitted. "Back when I purchased it during my first year at the Academy."

Hermione followed his gaze and opened the front cover of _Advanced Curse Breaking _only to notice _Property of Severus Snape_ scrawled across the first page. She couldn't begin to express her gratitude. It was one thing to be given a first edition copy of the most sought after text in her field, but to receive her mentor's own copy was beyond her wildest dreams. Genuine tears collected around her eyes.

"This is amazing," she smiled, fighting the outbreak of emotion. "Thank you so much."

"I figured this would prove more useful than scavenging the archives," explained the tall, dark-haired man. "Think of it as an early graduation gift."

She tried to calm herself, flipping through each and every page, noticing his handwriting along the sides. She couldn't wait to go back to her dormitory and really give it a good look. "I don't deserve this. It's too much."

"Nonsense. You are the brightest student the Academy has seen in years. You deserve much more than an old book."

That tingling sensation was back. Hermione folded the book to her side and broke through every barrier she had spent the past few days building up. She hugged him, in the middle of the Underground, for the entire congregation to witness. To her astonishment, he returned the hug.

"Thank you so much," she repeated, breaking free. "I – I have to repay you." Hermione glanced at her surroundings. "How about a drink?"

Severus stiffened. "Er – I don't think that would be entirely appropriate."

"Why not?" she furthered. "You're not my Professor anymore. Think of it as a drink between colleagues."

"I have no objections," he explained. "But they might."

Hermione followed his line of vision and noticed they were getting more than a few stares from the patrons of the Underground. She straightened her posture and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you know of any other places we could go?"

"I do," he decided. "Follow me."

The pair of them discreetly slipped out of the Underground, one after the other, and made their way to the West Tower. That was the tower where Severus' office was located. Hermione remembered the wine he had been having the night she had received his memo, and suddenly felt a wave of panic. His office had a spectacular view of campus, and it was incredibly private.

She had barely recovered from their last private encounter. It had occurred to her that perhaps the drink was better left for the future, but by that time they had already reached their destination.

"Make yourself comfortable," he offered, gesturing to the armchairs he had positioned by the enormous glass wall.

Hermione took a seat, forcing her eyes to the view as Severus poured them a couple glasses of wine. After a few moments of this, she casually glanced through the book he had gifted her, wondering if he had given any other students graduation gifts. Part of her hoped not – but she pushed that part aside.

"Here you are." He handed her a glass, taking a seat on the other armchair. "Cheers."

They clinked glasses and drank. Hermione wasn't much of a drinker, but she knew this was good wine just by the smell of it. "Mmm," she breathed, taking another quick sip and savouring the flavours in her mouth. "Delicious."

"I am glad you like it." Severus swirled his own glass. "Are you looking forward to your first day on the job?"

"Absolutely," she blurted, not even trying to hide her enthusiasm. "I'm sure Jenna is absolutely sick of how much I've been talking about it."

He smiled, vaguely. "That is reassuring. I wondered if perhaps you had accepted my offer out of courtesy."

She gaped. "Are you mad? Pardon my boldness, but I have dreamed of working with you for years."

"It piques my curiosity," he admitted. "I've taken a look at your test scores. You could earn twice as much as an Auror and have enough free time to socialize and build a life for yourself, but you've chosen the path of a Curse Breaker."

Hermione had thought this through many times, with and without the commentary of her parents. "I considered being an Auror during my adolescence but once I discovered the joys of Curse Breaking, I never looked back."

"May I ask what changed your mind?"

She glanced down at her glass, realizing it was near empty. "My first class with you," explained the brunette. "I left that class so inspired. It had been a long time since I had felt that way."

"It is my pleasure to be a part of your journey," he said truthfully. "You will make a difference in this field and many others. I know it."

Hermione finished off the remainder of her wine, feeling the rigidity in her muscles begin to fade. She wasn't intoxicated – just calm.

"More wine?" he asked.

She nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

He poured them second helpings, and sat back down. They drank in silence for a few moments, each immersed in their own thoughts. She wondered what ran through that brilliant mind. He was so unlike any other male she had ever encountered. He just seemed so unaffected by the regular trials and tribulations of normal people.

Her eyes wandered around his office, taking note of each award and each artifact that decorated his walls until realizing there was a random photograph hanging near his filing cabinet. It was a woman. She was dark-haired and quite beautiful.

"Is that your wife?" Hermione asked, before she could stop herself.

Severus choked on his wine, holding a fist to his mouth as he calmed his internal workings. Startled, he craned his neck to the side and found the object in question. "That is my mother," he answered simply. "I – I have never indulged in the pleasures of romantic entanglement."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "You've never dated?"

"No. Never."

She blinked – hard. "Really?"

Severus took several sips of wine, visibly uncomfortable. "Really."

"That's…a damned shame," she regarded, cleaning off her second glass of wine and getting up to pour a third. "I mean – I don't want to butt my nose where it doesn't belong but the dating scene could use a man like you."

"I don't follow."

Hermione found her seat, swirling her glass in thought. "Just, you know, an honourable, intelligent, thoughtful man." It made perfect sense in her brain, but the words were hard to translate without coming off as _interested_. "Your kind are few and far between."

Her Professor maintained his usual expression of complete and utter indifference. "That is an interesting assessment."

She wanted to continue the discussion, but Hermione knew it was only the result of inhaling two glasses of wine within twenty minutes. She kept quiet, taking careful sips, and thinking of what it was like to date Severus Snape. Would he pull out his date's chair for her? Would he compliment her outfit? Would he share dessert? Would he walk his date to her door? Would he kiss her goodnight?

Her attention slowly found its way to his lips. They weren't chapped. They weren't wet. They were just right. She closed her eyes in a dream-like haze, and imagined what his lips felt like.

"Miss Granger?"

There was a jolt in her chest. Her eyes shot open. "Yes?"

Severus eyed her with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she blurted, setting down her glass. "I – erm – I think I've had a bit to drink."

"Shall I escort you to the East Tower?"

Hermione felt a pang of sadness that their night was drawing to close, but there was no way she would embarrass herself further. "I think that might be a good idea," she agreed.

"All right. Just one moment." Severus cleared their glasses and the near-empty wine bottle, before ushering her through her door.

They left his office and retraced their steps to the East Tower. They walked in a comfortable sort of silence, passing a couple groups of students here and there, until reaching the glass doors. Hermione gave the doors a slight push, taking note of the fact that they weren't locked this time. For some inconceivable reason, this made her upset.

She turned around, facing him. "Thank you for the book. I will treasure it always."

"My pleasure," he said honestly. "I know it is in good hands."

Hermione smiled, feeling a strange sort of build-up in her chest as they hovered in the moment. She thought to bid him a final farewell and retreat to her dormitory, but some invisible force held her in place. She couldn't move even if she wanted to, and as the young woman glanced down she noticed the force wasn't invisible at all.

His hand was carefully curved around hers, in a completely nonthreatening manner.

Severus opened his mouth to speak. His mouth. Those lips. He opened those perfect, well-rounded, soft yet firm lips and said something. It sounded vaguely like _goodnight _or _see you soon_ but the young, slightly inebriated woman hadn't the slightest idea. Her attention span had been cut into quarters. There was only one thing on her mind – or rather, two things.

Hermione leaned forward, against her better judgment, and kissed him.

Her roommate Jenna had always described kissing, as a fantastical precursor to greater, more enthralling things, but Hermione had never understood what she meant until then. In fact, Hermione had only ever kissed two boys in her life. Viktor Krum when she was fourteen. Ron Weasley when she was seventeen. There had been none since then.

But those men were far from her mind. All she could think about was the man before her, the man with whom she was sharing one of those fantastical kisses. It was light, innocent and entirely spontaneous, but after a few fleeting moments of absolute carelessness, Hermione realized what she had done and broke away.

Her heart was racing, like a Seeker on the chase for the Golden Snitch, and she felt a wave of horror settle in. "I – I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me," she apologized, frantic. "It must have been all that wine."

Severus had remained completely calm and completely silent. He didn't speak a word. Hermione could do nothing but avoid his gaze, fearful of the disappointment in his eyes. A collection of tears began to cloud her vision as she realized she had potentially ruined her opportunity to work with him. Her parents would be so let down. She sniffed, hastily wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

"It is all right," he finally said, voice as low as a whisper, as he tilted her chin upwards, forcing her to look upon his eyes.

She did, against her wishes, and felt her heart leap right out of her ribcage. His gaze was riveting, enchanting and filled with enough depth to offer her passage into his innermost thoughts and desires.

He brushed the tears from her cheeks with the bud of his thumb and pressed his magnificent lips on her forehead. "Sleep well, Hermione."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think in a review. Cheers xo. **


	3. Chapter 3

The night had long passed. It was daybreak. The sun's first rays broke through the clouds and illuminated the campus in a dance of morning light. There were few things in the world that Severus held in high regard, and sunrise happened to be one of them. He rose early in the morning, every day of the week, and watched the night come to a close with a glass of wine to nurse his fatigue. It wasn't a lot, just enough for a sip or two, but it helped, particularly during mornings such as the one before him.

The events that transpired outside the East Tower rendered him wide-awake. Hermione Granger had kissed him.

The way in which his chest muscles had contracted during that moment had been exponentially powerful. It took every shred of self-restraint he could gather to save the girl from his truest desires. Severus was not accustomed to feeling this way.

There had been a few women in his life who had expressed interest, but he had usually fanned them away with his lack of interest. It wasn't the idea of romance that deterred him. It was romance with the wrong person, and as it turned out, Hermione Granger was beyond wrong.

He couldn't have her. He couldn't have a single part of her. She was too young and too impressionable. Her attraction towards him, as ludicrous as it was, could easily have been the product of intellectual admiration clouded up by the remains of adolescent hormones, and far too much wine.

It had brought him insurmountable to grief to watch her eyes glaze over, in the face of rejection, but it had to be done.

He would regret it. He knew this for certain. But he would rather regret not doing anything, than ruining Hermione's chances as a Curse Breaker. It wasn't just his career and reputation on the line. It was hers. Her future was too bright to throw away for a meaningless sojourn into the forbidden world of desire. But that was what terrified him most. Would it have been meaningless?

"Professor?"

Severus turned on his heel and spotted Jenna Richards. The girl was tall, blonde-haired, and American. To his knowledge, she was also studying to become a Healer. She had never been one of his students, which made this visit all the more curious.

"Miss Richards," he greeted, setting down his wine. "Come in."

She offered a forced smile and entered his office, taking a seat across from his desk. Her presence in the Academy was usually regarded with the highest praise, particularly from the young male population, but that morning she looked quite distraught.

"Is something the matter?" Severus asked, having the sneaking suspicion that Jenna Richards was about to shift the solid, steady ground he had tried so hard to maintain these past few days. "Miss Richards?"

Jenna glanced up at him. "It's about Hermione."

"Is she all right?" he questioned, feeling the words pour from his mouth at an unbelievably fast pace.

Hermione's roommate shrugged her shoulders, at a loss. "Before I say anything, you have to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Don't tell Hermione about any of this," Jenna prefaced. "Please. It – It's kind of private."

Severus raised both eyebrows. "I am more than happy to offer you my council and confidence, so long as Miss Granger has not found herself in any sort of danger. I hope you understand."

"Totally," Jenna nodded. "I originally thought to go to Dean Lockwood with all of this, but his office was closed…and Hermione's best friends are off on some Auror mission, which leaves…you." The girl gave him an obvious look, as though he took up a certain role in Hermione's life. "You're, like, her favourite professor – but that's beside the point." Jenna took a calming breath and continued. "I spent the night at my parents' house, and I returned to mine and Hermione's dormitory this morning to find her in tears."

There was a strange force that gripped Severus' lungs, suffocating him as the words left Jenna's mouth. It can't have had anything to do with the kiss, but at the same time…it very well could have. "May – May I ask what happened?"

Jenna swallowed hard. "I entered the dormitory, sat with Hermione and tried to figure out what was bothering her but she didn't say anything. In fact, all she did was hand me a letter. I assumed it was from her ex-boyfriend, Ron Weasley." Jenna paused, regarding the name with something of a cringe. "Pardon my language, but he is the epitome of a backstabbing dick. He basically left her hanging after they graduated from Hogwarts and hasn't so much as spoken a few words to in over a year."

Severus listened carefully, wondering why on earth Jenna Richards had chosen him of all people. He was completely inept in the complex science that was _girl problems_.

The blonde carried on with her speech. "The last letter he sent was super casual, which is completely frustrating given their history together. It was like Ron didn't even remember their relationship. Beyond annoying. This is why I don't date guys anymore." Jenna cleared her throat, a tad embarrassed. "I tried my best to comfort Hermione, but nothing worked, not even the Swiss chocolate my ex-boyfriend bought me on our last date together. It's her favourite. That's when I realized something else was wrong and that it had nothing to do with her ex. The – uh – The letter was from her parents."

In all his years having Hermione as a student, Severus had never once heard the young woman speak of her parents. The only thing he knew about them was their Muggle background. The Curse Breaker listened intently.

Jenna sighed, suppressing a frown. "This graduation means the world to Hermione, as I'm sure you know, and she's the recipient of over five awards, one of which happens to be Academic Excellence, which is, like, impossibly huge for someone's career."

Severus knew this, given the fact that he had received that same award upon his own graduation from the Academy. It hadn't been that long ago, but it certainly felt like a difference universe compared to what was going on at that very moment.

"Her parents are in the middle of a sticky divorce, which has been weighing down on Hermione all year, but that's not even the half of it." Jenna clearly felt terrible for her roommate, which was endearing to see. "Their official court date is on Sunday."

"Sunday," Severus repeated. "I believe that is the day of Miss Granger's award ceremony."

Jenna nodded. "Exactly, which means her parents won't be there to witness one of the most important moments of their daughter's life."

"That – That is highly unfortunate."

"It wouldn't be that bad if anyone else could make it but, like I said, her two best friends – Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter – are out of town and I have a very important exam scheduled for that evening, which means nobody will be there to cheer her on."

Severus rarely, if ever, sympathized for anyone, but this predicament felt all too familiar for him to ignore. It felt as though history were repeating itself. He ran a hand through his dark black hair and took a moment to think. "I am deeply sorry for Miss Granger," he said truthfully. "But there still begs the question as to why you have chosen to impart this most unfortunate set of circumstances…to me."

Jenna glanced down. "Well, as I mentioned earlier, you're her favourite professor." The formality had left her voice somewhere near the middle. The young woman reached into her robes and withdrew a ticket. "This was supposed to be my ticket, but I know Professor Brigsby will never let me leave the exam hall early, even if I blaze through the exam with an hour to spare." Jenna placed it on the desk. "I really think you should go. It would mean the world to Hermione."

He stared at the ticket for a long time. It was an innocent request, made by Miss Richards as something of a plea for her roommate, and although Severus would have loved to be in attendance during Hermione Granger's shining moment, it could not have been at a worse time in their relationship as teacher and student. He kindly glanced forward, meeting eyes with the young witch.

"I'm afraid I cannot," Severus told her delicately. "It pains me to –"

Jenna's mouth gaped wide open. "What? Why? Won't you already be there, as the Head of Curse Breaking or whatever?"

Severus nodded. "I will, but to attend the event as Miss Granger's guest would be highly inappropriate, would it not?"

"No way," Jenna disagreed, arching an eyebrow. "It's not like you would be there as her date or anything. It's totally innocent. You're, like, her mentor." The girl was speaking logically. "I don't mean to guilt trip you or anything, but I know for a fact Hermione would rather skip out on the entire event than attend it alone." This piece of information could not have been truer. "Do you really want her to miss her big moment?"

"Of course not," Severus sighed. "The guilt trip is really doing a number on me, by the way."

Jenna smiled. "Good. I knew you would change your mind." She slid the ticket to his side of the desk. "Plus, the idea of Hermione skipping out on a ceremony that is being held in her honour is, like, totally heartbreaking."

Severus couldn't agree more. He took hold of the ticket and examined the print. "I am curious about one minor detail."

"What's that?" Jenna asked, having already risen to her feet. "Have nothing to wear?"

He ignored the second question, and glanced at the young woman. "How am I to attend the ceremony as Miss Granger's guest without her knowledge?"

"Leave that to me," Jenna winked.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione tugged at the skirt of her dress. It was long, white and made of the softest, most feather-light fabric she had ever touched. Her mother had helped her pick it out, just before the year had started, and although neither of her parents would be in attendance for the award ceremony, the young witch had decided to go – with extreme persuasion from her roommate.

Jenna meant well, and that's all that mattered. Hermione took a deep breath and strolled through the doors of the banquet hall. It was her first time in that part of campus. It was usually reserved for staff events and things of that nature, but once a year, it was the venue of the most prestigious award granted at the Academy, and Hermione just so happened to be the recipient of said award.

"Miss Granger," greeted Dean Lockwood, holding out his hand. He was a round, white-haired man whose appearance shared great resemblance to that of the late Cornelius Fudge. "I am so pleased you decided to attend."

Hermione smiled, strolling through the banquet hall with the dean. "Yes, I – erm – I changed my mind last night. My roommate convinced me I would regret my decision not to come, so, here I am."

"She must be a good friend," regarded Lockwood, arriving at the table marked with Hermione's place card. "I look forward to your acceptance speech. Have a wonderful evening, Miss Granger."

She waved farewell, masking her trepidation with a smile and a slight bow of her head. Her worst fears had been realized. Hermione felt ridiculous for never having thought of it sooner. She hadn't planned any form of a speech. She had only just decided to attend the damned event. The brunette placed a hand over her mouth, feeling slightly nauseous as Dean Lockwood approached the podium.

It was worse enough, having to be there alone, but to speak in front of the entire staff with nothing prepared was a complete nightmare. She had no idea what to do or how to go about doing it. Hermione closed her eyes, in a bit of a panic, and heard the introduction speech of her ultimate doom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the award of Academic Excellence, to perhaps one of the most excellent students to ever grace the Academy. This student is both skillful and determined. This student encompasses everything that it means to be an individual, and for that reason this award belongs to nobody else. Esteemed colleagues, it is with great honour that I present to you, Miss Hermione Granger."

There was applause. It sounded as though an entire stadium of people had been present, but Hermione knew it can't have been more than fifty or sixty. She opened her eyes, witness to all the eyes and faces, staring at her with a mixture of curiosity and excitement. It should have been one of the best moments of her life, but all she felt was small and alone.

But, alas, there was no room for fear. She forced a smile and proceeded to the stage, passing by Dean Lockwood and towards the podium. There were no speech cards or predetermined words. She had only herself, which should have been enough, given that that was how she had earned the award in the first place.

Hermione smiled uncomfortably, feeling her courage disappear with each fleeting second. There was a pause, wherein a collection of whispers filled the banquet hall, and for a moment the young witch considered running off stage and off campus entirely, but the moment was short-lived. Her eyes traveled the length of the venue, and just by a flicker in her peripheral vision, she spotted someone.

He was tall, handsome, dark-haired, intelligent and excruciatingly unattainable. Somewhere within the five seconds her eyes had met with his, Hermione's smile turned genuine. She cleared her throat, and spoke.

"I – I don't have a speech prepared for tonight. I apologize if my words are scattered and ineloquent, but I would just like say that this award means more to me than I could ever hope to articulate." The whispers had stopped, and everyone's eyes were on her. "Four years ago, I entered the Academy with high hopes and just the right amount of panic. I was a scared, helpless young girl with not one friend to her name and, yet, I was excited. I have only ever wanted to learn, whether it's from a book or from a peer. Sufficed to say, I have learned quite a lot during my time at the Academy, and I have no plans to give that up. It is no secret that I have built myself something of a reputation as – well, for lack of better words – a nerd. I like to read. I like to challenge myself, but it wasn't until one particular lesson on one particular day of my first week here, that I was truly put to the test." Hermione's eyes drifted to his. He was looking back at her, in a tailored suit, with an inexorable amount of pride in what was happening. "It saddens me to say my time as a student is over, but that doesn't mean I'm done learning. I am so thankful for everyone who has been with me on this journey, but now I must start another, with that familiar scared, helpless, insurmountably excited feeling." She took a deep breath. "Thank you all for being here, and I hope you have a wonderful evening."

Hermione quietly stepped off the stage, grateful for the soft jazz music that started playing as she made her exit. The applause drew to a gradual close, and the young woman found her table – along with a certain professor.

The look in his eyes spoke volumes. He regarded her with a smile, and held out her seat. Hermione took it, feeling a strange sense of belonging for the first time in a long time, and watched in awe as Professor Snape sat down beside her.

Severus smiled, and it wasn't his usual turn of the mouth. It was bright, beaming and resembled something that used to cross Harry's face back at Hogwarts, whenever Hermione would best one of the Slytherin students in class. "Congratulations," he finally spoke.

There was heat around Hermione's cheeks and neck. "Thank you," she said in a quiet voice. "I – I was _so _nervous."

"It did not seem that way to me," Severus offered. "You were a natural up there."

"Thank you," she repeated, glancing down at the table.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "N – Nothing." She felt like the world's biggest cliché. There was clearly something bothering her, something she had been avoiding all day. "Well – maybe there is one thing."

"Does it have something to do with my being here?"

"Not at all," she assured him, turning her gaze in his direction. "You – You being here is actually the only thing keeping me sane right now. I'm sorry if that was too bold of my to say, but –"

"It's quite all right," Severus interjected. "In my experience, it is better to confront what is bothering you than dwell on the reasons behind it."

Hermione's eyes went wide, for just a moment. She had never heard something so real come from her professor's mouth. "Well – I – erm – I'm sure you've noticed there's nobody else seated at this table."

"I'm aware," he told her. "I'm also aware of someone who said she had entered a new world with just herself and her dreams, and now look at her." Severus gave her a comforting look. "What a vision."

"Professor…" Hermione's eyes darted around the banquet hall, taking note of a few glances being thrown their way. "I – I'm beyond happy that you're here to share this moment with me, but I think we have a lot to discuss."

Severus nodded. "I agree, Miss Granger. There is plenty to discuss, plenty of facets to unravel over an unnaturally lengthy period of time, but we also have music, a dance floor and an audience at our disposal." The handsome wizard stood on his feet and held out a hand for his former student. "Shall we?"

"Here?" she asked, swallowing hard. "In front of everyone?"

"If we can share drink, we can certainly share a dance," Severus put forth. "This is your night. Seize it."

Hermione blushed, placing her hand in his and allowing him to carefully whisk her to the dance floor. They danced at a nice, even pace with an appropriate amount of space between their bodies. It was the sort of dance Hermione could have shared with Harry, but the undertones were anything but platonic. She had almost forgotten about one detail.

"I kissed you," Hermione blurted, catching herself off guard.

Severus maintained his calm, collected demeanour. "You did."

"And…?"

"You were intoxicated," he said matter-of-factly. "All is forgiven."

There was a touch of disappointment in Hermione's bloodstream, but she ignored it. The music changed, but they kept dancing. She knew people were staring at them, particularly since Severus Snape wasn't exactly a cranky, old man. He was accomplished, but he was also quite young, one of the youngest professors the Academy had ever seen.

"Young and hot," Hermione thought aloud.

"Pardon me?" asked Severus.

She froze. "Oh – erm – nothing." Her blush deepened. "May I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"How old are you?"

Severus flashed her a look of surprise, followed by amusement. "That is curious," he regarded, taking note of her embarrassment. "I am twenty-six, Miss Granger."

This time, Hermione was the one surprised. She knew he was young, but she had no idea how young. "That can't be true," she decided. "That would mean you're only five years older me."

"I see mathematics can be added to your vast repertoire of knowledge."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Very funny." Their dance slowed. "I just – I guess I'm just shocked that you've accomplished so much at such a young age."

"The same can be said of you," Severus added. "In fact, this entire evening is dedicated to your success."

"About that," she started, wondering if perhaps her questions were better left unanswered. "You – You were sitting at _my_ table. I suppose I just want to know, why?"

The wizard nodded his head, as though he had been waiting for her to ask. "I am here in support of my favourite student," Severus said confidently. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Hermione shrugged. "I suppose not. I just – It was a little bit of a surprise, a good surprise."

The atmosphere had changed between them, only slightly so, but enough to change the direction of their conversation. "It was amazing, seeing you up there on that stage. I am very proud of you, Miss Granger. Remember that."

She smiled. "I'll keep it in mind."

"There is also something else," he started, a hint of apprehension in his voice. Severus leaned in towards her ear and spoke, so that only she could hear. "You look beautiful tonight."

There it was again. Breathlessness. Compulsion. Intrigue. It was so formulaic, swooning over some trivial compliment, but it wasn't trivial – not in terms of their situation.

"Have I upset you?" Severus asked, sounding genuinely worried.

Hermione shook her head. "No, of course you haven't." She tried to calm her nerves, knowing her body was rising in temperature. "I just – I think I need some air."

"Would you like me accompany you?" he offered.

She nodded. "I would like that very much."

There were a few stares and a few whispers, but most of the congregation remained enveloped in their own conversations. Hermione followed her professor out of the banquet hall, and together they strolled through the garden. It would have been all right, were it not for the fairy lights that illuminated their path and the tension in every step.

Hermione stopped near a bench and rested. She was feeling a little less lightheaded, but the uncertainty in her veins remained. "Thank you for supporting me," she finally said, looking at him. "I know we aren't particularly close, but it means a lot to have someone there to share my moment with me."

"The pleasure is all mine," Severus affirmed. "But I hope you do not condemn those who were unable to make an appearance."

"Condemn? No." Hermione thought to herself. "I'm sure I'll get over it."

"You have every reason to. Your friends and family care deeply for you, and I'm quite certain they would all be here if their schedules allowed it."

The brunette nodded. "I know. I won't hold it against them for too long. In fact, Jenna has this after-party planned at the Underground, but it doesn't start for another hour or so."

Severus acknowledged her statement with a nod. "Sounds exciting."

"You should come."

He smiled. "I am quite sure my presence would put a damper on the evening, given my status as a professor and all."

Hermione returned his smile. "Right. Sorry. I forgot about that."

"I sometimes forget, as well," he admitted, staring off into the distance.

"You mean, like, the night you walked me to my dormitory?"

Severus turned his gaze to the side, in her direction. "Which time?"

"The first time," Hermione decided. "The time you Apparated us to your flat."

There was a touch of alarm in his expression, but it faded into the night. He digested her words, knowing the meaning behind them without a second thought. "Are you in search of an apology?" he asked.

"I'm in search of an explanation," Hermione clarified. "As much as I enjoy the subtext in all our conversations, I am reaching my limit." She fixed her attention forward, to the flowers. "I – I need to know what _this_ is."

Severus had a few options. He could either have played innocent and denied any such subtext, or he could have given her the truth. He chose neither, and instead placed his hand on hers, lacing their fingers together in a single, defining action that spoke words neither of them were ready to say.

Hermione faced him, against her better judgment, and breathed in his subtle, understated cologne. "Professor, may I ask you something?"

"Yes," Severus answered.

"Have we crossed a line?"

"I have tried to prevent it," he admitted. "I have tried for the past four years, but I learned tonight that there is no purpose in trying to prevent something over which I have no control."

Hermione read between the lines. "The kiss."

"More than that," Severus informed her. "Never have I felt so compelled to share my truth and simultaneously bury it into the ground."

"What is your truth?" Hermione asked.

He paused, knowing his next words were of dire importance. "I am prepared to show you, if you would be so fearless as to allow it."

Hermione inhaled, feeling oddly young in the face of something so mature. Her lips began to part, as Severus leaned his head closer to hers. There was so much left unsaid, but in that moment words weren't her top priority. She centered her emotions – anger, frustration, hurt, desire, confusion – into that one moment, and felt the walls she had built up around herself crumble from the foundation up.

Severus brushed the hair from her face and actualized each and every nuance of their complex, yet-to-be-determined connection with something he had been waiting to do all night.

He kissed her.

He kissed her long and hard and passionately. He kissed her beautifully. He kissed her in a way that would find her months afterwards, like rhythmic waves after a swim. He kissed her in the only way that mattered – openly and honestly and with enough heat to set the garden aflame.

"I – I apologize for my misconduct," he breathed, breaking for air. "I should never have done that. I hope you know this can never happen again."

"I know," nodded the brunette.

"Tell me I made a mistake," he requested. "I need to hear it."

Hermione reflected his look of intrigue and famine. "You made a mistake," she obliged. "Please make another."

He sighed, suppressing whatever emotion was building up inside. "If someone were to walk by and see us…"

"The word would cease to exist," she finished.

Severus leaned back a couple inches. "I should take my leave before that happens."

"You should," Hermione agreed.

The moment lingered for longer than either of them intended. It was clear this was a one-time deal, but there was magic in the air that night, magic with which neither of them were familiar. Severus held out his hand and lifted her off the bench. Their bodies were close. Hermione knew her lips must have been swollen, and, by that point, that her hair and makeup were destroyed, but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his neck, just as his arms found her waist. They rocked together, from side-to-side, under the stars with the soft hum of jazz music in the background.

Hermione tilted her head upwards, meeting eyes with him. He looked calm, but the desperation laced within his facial features was obvious, despite his best efforts to hide it. This was their moment. This was it. There would be nothing more. She was no longer his student, which was a relief within itself, but they were now bound by another set of rules as colleagues.

Severus lifted her arm above her head and twirled her, so that the skirt of her dress fanned out. She couldn't help but giggle, feeling a soft breeze travel up her thighs, through the knee-high slit on her evening gown. He was doing everything he could to erase the worries from her mind, and she would remember every second of it.

They retreated to their starting position, rocking back and forth, and without warning, Severus tucked a few fingers under her chin and kissed her again. It was softer, but equally enthralling. Hermione familiarized herself with the shape and firmness of his lips, praying to Merlin that she would never forget.

"I have never felt so inclined to break the covenant unto which I am bound," Severus told her. "In every which way possible."

His words echoed into depths of her mind. She leaned her head against his chest, feeling the soft, steady beat of his heart. "I'm not your student, and not yet your colleague," Hermione clarified. "I'm just…a girl."

"No," he disagreed, repositioning his arms and giving her body a low, heart stopping dip. "You're a woman. You are an intelligent, inspiring, confident woman who will rise above the Academy and especially this moment. You will reach great heights and meet great people. I saw it in you four years ago and I see it in you now."

Hermione felt a sharp intake of breath, as he brought her up into closed position. "Are you sure you've never dated anyone?"

Severus smiled. "Quite sure."

"You're making this very difficult," she admitted. "I don't know if I can – if I can go back to the way things were."

"It was never supposed to be easy," he said, masking his pained expression with another smile.

"Professor?"

"Hmm?"

Hermione breathed in. "Thank you."

Severus tightened his hold on her for just a moment, as though she would escape him at any given second. "Thank _you_, Miss Gr –"

"_Hermione_? _Hermione, are you there_?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review xo. **


End file.
